


Let's Compromise

by Gizzelle_Tomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Breaking and Entering, Dark Alleys, Dark Trees, Falling In Love, Harry Is The Leader, Harry Really Wants Louis, Harry is Kind Of A Stalker, Hostage Situations, Louis Doesn't Believe In Violence So It Will Be Funny To See How He Will React In Some Situations, Louis Escapes But Doesn't Make It Very Far, M/M, Real Estate Agent Louis, Stalking, Vacation Home, Zayn/ Liam/ Niall/ and Josh Are All A Part Of Harry's Gang, blindfolds and gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizzelle_Tomlinson/pseuds/Gizzelle_Tomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Not Finished*<br/>Louis, a real estate agent, allows his mother to temporarily live in a vacation home he is currently selling. Not all goes well when Harry and his gang hold Jay, Lottie, and Louis hostage in that home. What do they want? More importantly, what does Harry want?</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Harry is so in love with Louis and basically stalked him until he had a chance to actually have him to himself. Louis did something really nice for Harry when they were younger and that was when his love for Louis blossomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> This is 3rd person Point of View

"You like the house?"

"Yes, I love it!"

Louis Tomlinson, a real estate agent, allowed his mother to temporarily live in a 3 story vacation home he was currently selling. Louis knew it wasn't legal to do that, but his mother wanted to spend time alone without her children and husband around. Louis decided that this was a good place for her to do just that and it's not like anyone would find out. This house is located at least 8 miles from civilization which makes this house especially fit for his mother, Jay. Louis' younger sister Charlotte, or Lottie, wanted to see the house as well so she tagged along.

"Oh my. I can't wait to get inside!" Lottie exclaimed cheerily.

All three exited the car and ascended the outside stairs until they reached the front door located on the second floor of the house. Upon entry, both Jay and Lottie gasped at the sight of the living room and the kitchen. The living room was on the left while the kitchen was on the right.

"Louis, you need to stop spoiling me." Jay smiled. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Mum. I'm glad you like it." Louis blushed, looking down at his feet. "I'll go get your things from the car. 

"I'll help." Lottie followed.

*

It's 9pm and all three have eaten a well prepared meal that Lottie cooked. Louis was watching his weight, so after he was done eating, he walked a few laps around the outside of the house. He was about to stop and go back inside, but a car alarm went off. 

He froze.

'That's strange' Louis thought. Louis' car is the only car there and it doesn't even have an alarm.

Louis turned around and saw that the car was right behind him. Louis, a little hesitant, decided to walk towards the car to tell whoever it is that this is private property and that they can't be here, but he was temporarily blinded by the sudden flashing of the car's headlights. After a few seconds, the car powered off and four men inside the car came into view. One man opened his car door and pointed a gun right at Louis.

"Get down! Now!" The man yelled.

Louis did the exact opposite. He quickly turned around and sprinted towards the entrance of the house and locked the door behind him.

"Louis what's wrong? What happened?" questioned Jay.

"There are people out there with a gun." Louis said as calmly as he could. "What? Are you serious?" Jay asked, terrified. "I'm going to call the police." Louis stated. 

His breathing was heavy and his heart was beating faster each second. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number with shaky hands. Louis raised his phone up to his ear and waited for someone to respond. 

No one did. There is no signal.

"Damn it!l Louis yelled. 

He dialed again. Still no response.

"No. No. No. No! No! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!" Louis pleaded. "Please work."

"Louis, there are no cell phone towers. Using your cell phone is useless here." Lottie reasoned.

"What about the landline?" 

"You never got one installed."

Louis mentally punched himself in the face. 

"Uhm, I think we cou-" Louis was interrupted by multiple bangs to the front door.

"Open the God damn door right now!" 

All of their eyes widened and their breaths hitched.

"What do we do?" Lottie whispered. 

Louis tried to think of something, but nothing comes to mind. 

The trespassers began twisting the door knob.

"I said open the God damn door Tomlinson! You'll suffer the consequences if you don't!"

Louis turned to his mother and sister and said, "There is a balcony in the master bedroom. We can use it to help us get down to the ground level of the house. It's on the opposite side so they wouldn't be able to see us. Then after that, we can make a run for it."

No one said anything. All three just sprinted down the hall and into the master bedroom. Louis unlocked the sliding glass door that opened up to the balcony and looked down. 

"Ok," Louis breathed out. "It's not that high. If we jump, we wouldn't get hurt."

They all heard the front door slam against the wall. 'Those bastards actually got in.' Louis thought.

Louis quickly climbed over the railing and jumped down.

"C'mon! Jump down!" Louis whisper-yelled.

"Louis, I can't do it." Lottie admitted. "I'm terrified of heights and you know that."

"Where the hell are you!? The man inside the house yelled.

"Lottie, it's not that high. You'll make it." Louis encouraged. 

"You have to jump now Lottie. Our lives are at stake." Jay reasoned.

Lottie wouldn't move a muscle. They stayed silent because they knew that no amount of pleading will make her jump. 

Louis was about to climb back up and see whether she would jump down if he was by her side but, the men finally found out where they were and two of them grabbed both Lottie and Jay. Both screamed as loud as they could but, it's no use. No one else is within a 8 mile radius of this house. 

Louis took that into consideration and decided not to yell at them to let them go. Instead, he hid in a dark bush that would conceal his body. He knew he was the only one who knew about this and if he didn't go and get help, then no one else would.

**Author's Note:**

> Give it kudos!


End file.
